Broken Hearts and New Promises
by trisisabel
Summary: Suze realizes that she and Jesse can never be… even though she loves him. But how far will Jesse go to try and get her back?how far will Jesse go to get back the one he loves? especially when Paul and some other guys have their eyes on her...
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story- Suze realizes that she and Jesse can never be… even though she loves him. But how far will Jesse go to try and get her back? Considering that Paul and some other fellows now have their eyes on Suze… but can Jesse and Suze be together if he is a ghost?

Suze's POV

I had to look perfect today. I had bought a new skirt and top just for the occasion. I don't know why, this was so important. But I wanted to look my best when I said goodbye to him. It seemed like my life depended on it. And considering the fact that I have been a total wreak lately, I'm not sure if this idea is completely crazy or dead on. It was jut something I had to do.

Because losing the love of your life, yeah that can be painful. Considering the fact that you are the one who is going to break not only your heart, but his.

You heard right... I am going to break up with Jesse today. Sounds completely crazy, right? Jesse is perfect. Smart, funny caring, wash-board abs…. and he loves me. Me! Of all the girls. Well considering I am one of the only people who can see him… but I know our love is true. When he looks at me, I can just tell that he would do everything for me. He loves me there is no doubt. And I love him.

So why break up with the love of my life? And probably my entire afterlife too…. I mean Jesse is totally hot, and I am so lucky to have found love especially in a guy like him. Not that I am a dog, I think I look pretty good when all made up, if I do say so myself, but I don't exactly have all the boys flocking. But with Jesse, I don't want to even think about other guys. The only guy for me is Jesse.

But it can't last.

I can't do this to myself. I can't endure the pain anymore. I can't look at him and see that glow, without feeling uncontrollable sadness. I can't face another sad look from my mother, because of all the things she doesn't know.

I guess in some level I always knew that me and Jesse couldn't be. I was just too in love to care. To try and extract myself. I loved him too much. But recently, every time he puts his arm around me, all I can think about is how, it can't work. I can't be with a ghost for the rest of my life. I have to severe ties now. Even though the very thought breaks my heart.

I want to look immaculate, when he sees me. I don't know why I am trying to look my best, when I am going to go break two hearts, I should try and look ugly so maybe it will be easier for him. But I think our ending should be marked with importance.

I put on my new black skirt, and my pretty black top. I put on my make up, and I was looking pretty good if I do say so myself. I even blow dried my hair for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jesse, me and you need to talk." I said. Trying to be strong, professional and detached, but my voice was already cracking And I felt tears prick my eyes.

"What is it Querida?" he said, his voice soft as velvet as he came to my side and stroked my palm.

I wrenched my hand away. I couldn't stand for him to be sweet to me, especially since the tears were already flowing down my face.

"Susannah, are you ok? What is it?" he said in obvious alarm. He started toward me again, but I stuck my hand out and shook my head.

"I can't do this anymore, Jesse." I said. The tears now steadily flowing down my cheeks. " I can't do us anymore, Jesse. It hurts to much."

He smiled sadly. He looked gutted, but never a man to turn down a women in distress, he held me, for what would probably be the last time, while I cried.

"I know Querida, I know." He said into my hair.

I was pretty sure he was crying too.

What do you think?? Please review if you want more!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!! I was away for a week so I didn't have a chance to update… well here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Suze's POV

I was a wreck, at school the next day. People were constantly coming up to me and asking me if I was ok. Which was very sweet and all, but I really just wanted to be alone right now. But apparently I wasn't allowed such luck. CeeCee and Adam were bugging me incessantly, but eventually they had the common sense to back off, because even with red eyes I can look pretty threatening.

But surprisingly Paul was very nice, and not at all of an asshole like I expected. I thought he would be smiling and making advances all over the place, but he has been very nice. It was kind of unnerving; I expected arrogance and not kindness. But at the moment I wasn't in any shape to refuse anything from anyone. I felt like a complete wreck. The whole day I had to restrain myself from calling him to me. Or rushing home to see him on my window seat… petting spike…

No. it is not worth it. He wasn't worth my thoughts. Well I mean, he kinda was with his wash- board abs… and black hair... and the way his sexy voice called me _Querida..._ but, yea, his deathly status? Yeah, not so perfect. Hence the reason we could never be.

XXX

I felt like the day lasted forever. It all felt so insignificant without Jesse. I couldn't concentrate. I kept replaying yesterday's events over and over again in my mind.

I was so relieved when the clock struck three o'clock. I ran out of the building so fast, that when Paul stuck out his hand to stop me I nearly toppled over.

"Got somewhere to be, do you Suze?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want Paul." I said in an annoyed voice, making it clear that I wasn't in the mood. I mean, he was being nice and all lately, but he was still arrogant, and well …. Paul. I had a lot of crying to do at home and I didn't feel like being harassed by Paul Slater. Even if he did look pretty hot in his Levy's.

"Aren't you forgetting something Suze?" he paused. Hoping I'd fill in the blank, but honestly I had no clue. "Today is Wednesday….. Meaning….shifter lessons…" he finished in a slightly condescending tone.

Damn it. I had totally forgotten.

"Come on Paul, do we really have to do this today?" I said, batting my eyelashes, trying to use my "feminine wills" as father Dominic once so eloquently pointed out. "I am really not in the mood for Shifter Lessons today… please.."I finished with what I hoped was a dazzling smile.

He rolled his eyes in an annoyed way, but he sighed and said, "Well at least let me take you out for coffee, maybe I can make you feel better about Jesse." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car. Already assuming that I had agreed.

I let him. I frankly didn't have enough willpower to say no, and because it felt nice to hold a flesh and blood guy's hand, I was feeling lonely. And I has to vulnerable to ignore the warning signs.

Paul's POV

I think I am finally making some head way. Now that she finally came to her senses and dumped that immature loser, Rico, it is time for a little Paul Slater time. There is no way she can resist. She is hurt, vulnerable, and naïve to my charms. She usually rebuffs my advances mocks me for my arrogance, and disputes with me over my values.

But she just needs to realize that we are perfect together.. She needs do get over De Silvia. Soon she will realize that I am the perfect guy for her. We are very much alike and there are a lot of things I can show her. This is the first step. Soon she will love me the way I love her.

Jesse's POV

I feel like my heart has shattered into a million pieces, I feel short for breath even though I have none.

I have spend the whole day pacing. In our room no less. No _her _room. How could I have been so stupid, to think this could ever work? Me, a ghost, an invisible imprint on this earth, and her a magnificent women. How could I let this go so far? How could I let myself get so attached? I knew it would never work, me being what I am.

But I miss her. I feel like I can't survive without her. While Susannah and I have been together I felt so alive. She is absolutely amazing.

But I realize she is right. We cannot go on. But I love her. I would do anything to be able to be alive and be there for her. Anything. Even make a deal with the devil himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

guys I am so so so so so sorry about my complete lack of updates. seriously. I have been really busy lately and frankly I totally forgot about this story. I am going to start writing it again but I am currently out of the country so I won't be able to do regular updates until I get back. but I thought I should at least start.

Paul's POV

I hopped into the drivers seat and put on my seatbelt. barely able to contain my smile. I was finally going to go on a date with Suze. Ok it isn't a real date. but it is close enough right?

And even if she is still hung up on Jesse de loser she will get over it- and soon realize that me and her are perfect together. and coffee is the first step. now all I have to do is not screw up today and I am good.

ok that is all I have time to write right now- I am so so so so sorry – but I will start updating again.


	4. Chapter 4

I am finally back so I will start updating more frequently. And I would like to thank **l****aurenereads7 **for all of her wonderful reviews if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have kept this going.

Suze's POV

"I'm home!" I said happily in case, although it was rather doubtful- that anyone cared of my return.

But it seemed that no one was home. I sighed and then bounded up the stairs happily. It was surprising to find out that coffee with Paul actually wasn't that bad. He was very sweet and kind and he was actually funny also. I was happy which was surprising considering well _Jesse… _being out of my life.

A sudden wave of sadness crashed over me and threatened to pull me under – what had I done?!? I had given up the love of my life for this. I rushed into my room two steps at a time and pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room. But of course he wasn't there.

This is the right thing Suze- it wouldn't have worked anyway I said crashing to the bed with force. You couldn't keep kidding yourself – I mean what would we do? We couldn't do this forever I mean for one thing he was a ghost, even if his presence was anything but ghostly with his tall body full of unadulterated hotness. He could certainly get my blood pumping. I mean what would happen when he moved on? Exactly what is happening now- my heart would shatter into a million pieces.

And even if now all my heart wanted was Jesse – I had in the past wanted other things. And my mom would be so disappointed if she never saw me with a boyfriend, I couldn't do that to her – she deserved a daughter who went to prom and a daughter who didn't make weekly trips to the mission cemetery. And who had a personal friendship with her principal.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up straight I went to the bathroom and reapplied my mascara and eyeliner. I couldn't have raccoon eyes – I wouldn't do this, I could get over him it wouldn't be that hard he was only Jesse. I felt a pang in my chest but ignored it.

Suddenly the phone rang shocking me out of my revelry – I took a breathe and answered it, trying to sound collected.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What do you think you are doing?" Someone shouted over a lot background. "Get your ass over here and stop moping around!"

I laughed "Cee I wasn't moping around I was doing my chemistry... grades are important you know." I said mockingly. I was suddenly in a way better mood.

"Simon you got to have a little fun. Meet us at the coffee clutch in 25 minutes, I am not taking no for an answer."

I laughed again and hung up the phone it was good to have friends on my side.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a very tall handsome guy asked me. He had green eyes and a beautiful smile on his perfect face.

I nodded. "Coffee please." I said with a smile – I couldn't help it he was just so gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Jesse but come on who was?

"You aren't here five minutes and you already have all the guys salivating over you. Jeez Simon." CeeCee said with an incredulous look on her face.

"Cee, one guy is not all the guys." I shouted to be heard over the loud music that was blasting.

"I am not just talking about one guy. Paul can't keep his eyes off you." She said with a sly grin.

I looked over at Paul a couple tables away- he saw me looking at him and he quickly averted his eyes and refocused on Kelly who was practically begging for his attention.

I didn't have time to respond before he was back.

"Hey. By the way I am David." he said giving me a hand to shake.

" I'm Suze and this is my friend Ceecee." I said pointing to CeeCee . she gave a small nod of acknowledgement and then went back to sipping her coffee.

" are you knew around here? Because I haven't seen you before." I asked.

"I moved from Chicago a week ago." He said.

"Oh that's cool it is nice to meet you." I said lightly.

" Believe me it is very nice to meet you Suze." He said with a meaningful smile.

I blushed furiously- maybe this whole dating thing wouldn't be that bad.

Paul's POV

She breaks up with Rico and now she is all over this guy when she wouldn't give me the time of day? I didn't count on competition from some guy who thinks he is so slick. I was in the zone. And I am not going to let some hot shot take Suze away from me.

What do you think?? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
